Utility vehicles are commonly used on farms, ranches and construction sites for sportsman's applications transporting cargo over a variety of terrain. Prior utility vehicles have employed mechanical drive systems in which the output of the engine drives the wheels through a mechanical linkage such as a chain, belt or drive shaft. As a result these vehicles have been costly and complicated to manufacture and maintain. It is particularly high maintenance to provide four-wheel drive in these vehicles when a mechanical drive is employed. Hence, it is desirable to provide hydrostatic drive that can be used in these small utility vehicles. It is also desirable to provide such a vehicle with a hydrostatic (power) steering system.